elusif
by ikkika-chan
Summary: Taehyung dalam masa terpuruk dalam hidup sebelum sebuah pertanyaan dari pembacanya membawa jawaban [kookv/DLDR/RNR/sastra]


Elusif: sulit atau sukar untuk dipahami.

Malam itu, Taehyung Kim sedang berada di titik terbawahnya.

Di antara hidup, orang lain dan dirinya sendiri lalu kata pilihan melayang-layang di atasㅡmengoloknya dengan fonem yang invisibel.

Lantas merutuki sebuah kata elusif yang enggan keluar dari lidahnya, yang seharusnya memuntahkan silabel berarti pada resolusi kehidupannya.

Di setiap kehidupan memiliki berbagai macam opsi yang mengandung risiko ditiap pilihannya, kata sang ayah di suatu malam bersama rintik hujan yang memuakkan.

Sejak itulah, dia memutuskan untuk terus duduk bersama komputer jinjing di pangkuan dan memuntahkan frasa yang berputar di dalam otaknya untuk dijadikan sebuah alur cerita, dan tenggelam dalam semesta yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Pilihannya ada pada karya sastra dan linguistik, bercumbu bersama tiap metafora dan permainan kata sebelum memberikan komitmen penuh pada setiap jenis frasa dalam kehidupannya.

Taehyung menikmati bagaimana tiap kata demi kata membangkitkan sesuatu di dalam dirinya, gairah berlebih sehingga setiap kata bisa berubah menjadi dua puluh lima paragraf dalam sekali duduk.

Tapi itu tak bertahan lama.

Tepat pada pertengahan bulan Desember, ada limit yang tak kasat mata disentuhnya sehingga seolah terdorong oleh embusan angin musim dingin, Taehyung terduduk kaku sambil melolong parau tanpa air mata di dalam kamarnya.

Komputer jinjing itu terbuka dengan layar putih bersih, membuat Taehyung mual melihat layar itu menyala selama dua puluh menit tanpa mengeluarkan benda atau objek lain dari dalam sana.

Putih, bersih, dan kosong.

Sinonim dari Kim Taehyung yang dikenalnya dan antonim dari Kim Taehyung yang dikenal oleh banyak orang.

Memiliki dua ribu pembaca pada setiap alur yang diciptakannya tidak membuat Taehyung puas di titik limitnya.

Lantas ritmis hujan di tengah salju yang bergilir menciumi bumi, membuat gejolak dalam dada Taehyung tak henti memompa kardianya, seolah menembus toraks lalu bergerak ke atas untuk menggerogoti mandi bulanya sebelum terus ke atas untuk mengikis sedikit demi sedikit neuron di otaknya.

Dia tidak merasa sedih, mana sudi dia membiarkan kesedihan menggerogoti kardianya. Kim Taehyung ceria dan selalu berpikir positif, terlihat dari tiap cerita yang dibuatnya tanpa konflik yang menguras air mata atau dengan cara implisit membuat pembacanya berurai air mata.

Yang dirasakannya hanyalah kesal, seolah ingin mendobrak pintu lalu berteriak bahwa dia bisa melakukan yang lebih dari yang dilakukannya selama ini namun mengapa seolah elusif menghantui tiap langkahnya.

Ia merasa terjebak pada satu frasa yang menjadi bayang-bayang kelabu ditiap tulisannya.

Ia menyebutnya, puas.

Rasa puas, yang memimpinnya menuju sebuah frasa lain yang disebut malas lalu terus menuntunnya pada sebuah kehancuran dan malah berakhir pada ketidakpuasan.

Otaknya sudah berkelana pada setiap posibilitas sumber dari puas yang menuntunnya kepada ketidakpuasan itu sendiri ketika sebuah notifikasi mengusik rasa penasarannya yang berasal dari situs kepenulisan yang akhir-akhir ini menghantuinya.

Taehyung meraih kembali komputer jinjingnya dan membuka halaman situs itu, melirik ke sebelah kanan atas di mana titik merah menyembul di sebelah foto profilnya yang belum diganti sejak setahun yang lalu sebagai tanda adanya notifikasi baru.

Sebuah pesan baru dari kotak masuknya menyembul kala ia menekan notifikasi kelewat kuat, lantas membukanya lalu dihadapkan dengan gelembung obrolan berwarna krem yang panjang hingga Taeyung harus memutar kursor ke bawah untuk membaca lebih lengkap.

Halo, taekim-ssi.

Namaku bunny-kook, aku sangat mengagumi karyamu. Bagaimana caramu mengafirmasi setiap hal kecil menjadi keju yang melebur dalam mulut dan bercumbu dengan lidahku.

Aku juga penulis, terkadang merasa minder dan iri dengan orang-orang yang lebih bagus dari tulisanku.

Mereka memiliki kekuatan, pengikut dan pembaca yang banyak, sementara aku hanya memiliki delapan puluh pengikut dan dua belas pembaca walau aku sudah bersusah payah menyusun frasa.

Menurutmu, aku harus apa?

Kau berpengalaman, dan pasti tahu apa yang kuhadapi dan harus kulakukan.

Karena terkadang aku merasa ingin terus berhenti, ingin memiliki kecintaan yang lain.

Tapi ketika membaca kembali karyamu, kekuatan itu bangkit kembali.

Namun satu-satunya penghalang hanyalah minder.

Love,

bunny-kook.

Alis itu terangkat samar, lalu diafragma terasa nyeri akibat tersentil secara invisibel lantas respirasinya terpaksa tersendat.

Karena mendadak perasaan puas itu merebak di dalam dada, menyebar hingga ke tibia serta neuron pada otaknya yang mulai memudarkan rasa sakit bukan kepalang lima belas menit yang lalu.

Hei, siapa yang tidak puas mendengar dari orang secara langsung bahwa tulisannya menguatkan penulis yang lain walau tetap dalam perasaan minder?

Kala itu, Taehyung langsung mendapati bahwa dirinya menemukan pecahan dari dalam kardianya yang tadi sempat melompat keluar menembus toraks dan tulang rusuknya.

Ia seolah kembali menggenggam kekuatannya sebelum memakainya untuk menulis kata-kata motivatif pada pengirim pesan dengan senyum kotak yang tak lelah mengembang padahal sudah lima belas menit jarinya menari di atas tuts papan tik.

Pernah menemukan dirimu dalam keadaan lelah menulis tapi tidak pernah berhenti menulis sesakit dan sejatuhnya dirimu dalam menggunakan alur dan frasa? Walau semua orang memiliki pilihannya masing-masing, kau pasti akan merasakannya.

Lalu tombol pesawat kertas yang menyembul di ujung kanan bawah layar mengantarkan Kim Taehyung pada mimpi indahnya bersama satu kata yang selama ini menghantuinya.

elusif.


End file.
